Retaliation
by FanChic
Summary: This is the sequel to Vengeance. It's two months after Vengeance ended. Olivia's wounds are all healed, and everything is normal at the precinct. Until something hits Olivia too close to home, and they know more to the motive behind this than they realized.
1. Chapter 1

_IN THE CRIMINAL JUSTICE SYSTEM, SEXUALLY BASED OFFENSES ARE CONSIDERED ESPECIALLY HEINOUS. IN NEW YORK CITY, THE DEDICATED DETECTIVES WHO INVESTIGATE THESE VICIOUS FELONIES ARE MEMBERS OF AN ELITE SQUAD KNOWN AS THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT, THESE ARE THEIR STORIES..._

**A/N: Everytime I read that, that little "dun' dun'" plays through my head. I'm back! I didnt want you guys to wait any longer. I know some of you thought I was nuts for that cliff hanger, but I already knew that :). Here is the sought after first chapter!**

***If you didn't read _Vengeance_, you need to do that before reading this story***

Chapter 1

Fin and Amanda walked into the bull pen from one of the interrogation rooms.

Olivia looked up from her desk. She could tell they were exhausted.

"Please tell me you got a confession after 5 hours."

Amanda sighed, almost fell over into her chair, and sat down.  
"We got it, the bastard was tough, it was like pulling teeth."

Nick walked over to Amanda's desk with a cup full of coffee.  
"I think you might be needing this."

Amanda looked at the cup, then at Nick.

"It's eight P.M."

Nick walked over and sat at his desk. "Like I said, you need it."

She shrugged and took a sip.

Olivia looked at her partner.

"Where are we on th-"

"Olivia!"

She was interrupted when someone yelled her name.

They all turned to the entrance of the squad room and saw Olivia's brother Simon standing there with a black eye, and a bruise on his arm.

"Simon?"

Nick looked at Olivia.  
"Who's that?"

"My brother."

Olivia stood up and walked over towards him.

"Simon are you okay?"

Simon shook his head. "No, they're in trouble."

Olivia looked at him. "Who's in trouble?"

Simon looked like he was going to pass out.  
"They took them."

"Who took who, Simon?"

"The kids", he took a deep breath," they took the kids."

"Where's Tracy?"

"Hospital, she was shot."

Now Simon was hyperventilating.

Olivia put her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, who took them?"

Simon looked into Olivia's eyes.  
"I have no idea."

Olivia turned and looked at the rest of the squad with a worried look on her face.

**A/N: I have a feeling some of you might be a little confused and I think some people picked up on what I'm doing here. Do not worry, it'll be explained in chapter 4. You will have to wait. Sorry it's short. _Please_ rate and REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia turned back to look at Simon.

"Calm down, you need to tell me what happened."

Simon nodded.

They started walking and Olivia looked at Nick, who got up and followed them.

They walked into an interrogation room and Nick shut the door.

Olivia looked at Simon, who was leaning against the wall.

"Now, what the hell happened?"

Simon took a deep breath.

"The kids were playing and we were just talking and someone broke the door down. These two guys walked in, one was wearing a mask, but the other wasn't."

"Did you recognize him?" Olivia asked him.

Simon shook his head.

"No." He continued,"they had guns. I went for",he stopped to think,"something, I don't remember and he punched my eye. Then he punched my arm when I took a swing at him." He paused. "The last hung I remember was being hit on the back of the head."

Simon had tears in his eyes.

Olivia put a hand on his shoulder.  
"How did you get here Simon?"

Simon looked at Olivia.

"I woke up and Tracy was on the ground with a bullet in her. I called an ambulance. When they came I looked all over the house for the kids, but they weren't there, they were just gone."

"Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?"

Olivia and Simon looked at Nick, who had spoken for the first time since they'd been in there.

Simon nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get him."

Nick turned and left the room.

Simon looked at Olivia.  
"Thank you."

Olivia patted him on the back.  
"Anything for you guys. I'm going to talk to Tracy."

She smiled at Simon and walked out of the room.

She walked over to Cragen's office.

Fin looked at her from his desk.  
"Everything alright?"

Olivia looked at him. "No."

She turned and knocked on the door, then entered.

Cragen looked up when she walked in and closed the door.  
"Liv, is everything ok?"

She sighed. "No, it's Simon. His kids are missing."

Cragen stood up from his desk.

"Did you take his statement?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, we're going to talk to his wife."

Cragen was confused. "Why didn't she come with?"

"She was shot, she's in the hospital."

Cragen didn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry Liv."

"Yep." Olivia turned and walked out if the office.

She walked over to Nick, who was standing by the entrance waiting for her.

"You ready?" He asked her.

They turned and walked towards the elevators.

"Yeah."

**A/N: ****_Please_**** rate and ****REVIEW****.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm being very nice and uploading the first three chapters today. They're all short, so that's why. :)**

Olivia and Nick arrived at the hospital.

They walked up to the nurse's station and asked for the room number.

"Room 227"

They nodded and walked to the room.

Olivia went in first, because Tracy would recognize her.

When she went in Tracy was already awake.

"Olivia? Did Simon call you? Is he here?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No, he's down at the precinct describing the man."

"Oh, did you find the kids?"

Olivia sat down next to her.

"No, we came here to ask you what happened. Simon can barely remember."

Tracy looked at her.

"We?"

Olivia looked at the door and Nick walked in.

"This is my partner Nick Amaro."

Nick smiled at her.

Tracy looked at Olivia again.

"What happened at the house?" Olivia asked her.

Tracy took a deep breath.

"Well we were just talking when the door burst open and these two guys walked in. I didn't recognize the man with no mask on. Simon went to grab his knife when the man hit him in the eye. Simon went to hit him but he hit him in the arm and in the back of the head with the gun."

Tracy paused.

"Take your time."

Tracy looked at Olivia and smiled.

Then she continued.  
"The other man, with the mask, grabbed Ty and Olivia. I ran after him but the other one shot me. I fell over and the next thing I know Simon was calling 911. I must have blacked out or something."

Tracy had tears in her eyes.

Olivia hugged Tracy. "Hey, we're going to find them."

Tracy sat back and smiled. "Thank you."

Olivia nodded.  
"We're going to go now, I'll keep you in touch."

Olivia turned and walked out behind Nick.

Nick looked at Olivia.  
"You okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"This just became more personal than before."

Olivia walked off towards the elevators.

Nick followed her out; he could tell she was very pissed off.

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry it's short :(. Now I'm done posting today. ****_"This just became personal."_**** :)**

**Please rate and ****REVIEW****, I ****_love_**** hearing you feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't worry, things pick up in his chapter.**

Nick followed Olivia down to the car. They got in and Nick started driving.

Nick glanced at Olivia, who was staring out the window.

"How come you never told me you had a brother?" Nick asked.

Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at her partner.

"I don't know, I guess it never came up." She shrugged.

"I didn't know he even existed until a couple of years ago. His father was my mother's rapist."

She sighed and looked back out the window.

Nick turned and kept driving.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Olivia just smiled. "Like you said, you didn't know. And I guess it had to come out eventually."

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her.

Olivia nodded her head. "I'm gonna get the bastards if I have to shoot them myself, which I probably will."

Nick smiled. "Yup, you're alright."

Olivia went back to her thoughts.

Nick felt for Olivia, since he had gone through this with Zara.

Nick pulled up to the precinct and they walked in.

When they entered the bull pen, Fin came up to them.

"How'd it go?"

Nick sighed. "We got as much information out of her as we got out of Simon, the only thing she added was how she got shot."

Fin turned to Olivia.

"We put an Amber Alert out for Ty and Olivia."

Right as he said that a bunch of phones started ringing.

"And so the feeding frenzy begins." Olivia said and she walked over to her desk.

When she sat down her phone rang and she answered it.  
"Benson."

"Olivia, it's Tracy, I remembered something."

Olivia sat up in her seat.

"What do you remember?"

"The guy without the mask had this scar across the top of his head. It was thin, like a straight line, it was so weird."

"Thank you Tracy, that could be a big help."

"You're welcome. Did you get any news on Ty and Olivia?"

"No, not yet. I'll call you as soon as we get something useful."

"Ok"

She hung up the phone and stood up.

"That was actually helpful."

Fin and Nick looked over at her.

"What was that?" Fin asked her.

"Tracy, she remembered that the perp had a thin scar across the too of his head. She described it as a perfect, straight line." Olivia replied.

"That actually helps."

"And is extremely weird." Nick added.

Fin thought for a second. "It could've been a surgical scar. Maybe Warner would would know if she saw it. That is, if we ever get the damn sketch."

Olivia looked at the interrogation room.

"Shouldn't they be done in there by now?"

Amanda stood up from her desk.

"I'll go check."

She got up and walked to the interrogation room.

She came back out with Simon following her. She had the paper in her hand, but she hadn't looked yet.

"Here, apparently Simon had a lot of details to remember." She handed the picture to Olivia.

Olivia looked down at the picture and just froze. Everyone noticed her tense up.

"What? Who is it?" Nick asked her.

All Olivia could say was, "Oh my god."

She just kept staring at it.

"Liv, who is it? Do you know who he is?" Simon was confused like everyone else.

Olivia finally looked up from the picture.

"Actually",she turned it around so everyone else could see it, "we all do."

Nick, Fin, and Amanda just stared at it.

"Holy shit." Amanda said.

They all were staring at the face of Jason Miller.

**A/N: He's baaaaack! I have a feeling some of you are saying, "now I get it." Please REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Holy shit." Amanda said.  
They all were staring at the face of Jason Miller._

Simon looked around at everybody. "What am I missing here?"

Olivia went and pinned the sketch to the board where picture of Ty and Olivia were on too.

"This, Simon, is a man who's body went missing from the morgue two months ago, and was never recovered. He was basically a psyco."

Nick was shaking his head.

"How the hell do you survive a gun shot right to the head?"

"Well, that explains the scar on his forehead, he had help." Fin added.

"I'm still lost here." Simon said.

Olivia looked at Simon. "This man is dangerous, he knows his way around explosives, and almost killed us several times." She looked at Nick and Amanda.

"Okay, so why did he come after my kids?"

Olivia had an idea pop into her head.  
"Oh my god. The note, I can't believe we didn't see this sooner."

Amanda's eyes got big. "Now we know what that meant."

"What does what mean? Please give me straight answers!" Olivia could tell Simon was frustrated.

"Okay, relax. Now, where the body was, there was a note that said Vengeance on it. This is why he was crazy, he believed everyone had to pay if they did something wrong to him."

Simon gave her a look.  
"What the hell? I never met the guy, what did we do to him?"

"It wasn't you Simon, it was me." Olivia replied to the question."I'm the reason he went down in that house, that's why he shot me in court. He didn't get to kill me, so I guess this was easier."

Olivia sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands.

"Liv, if you wouldn't have shot him, I wouldn't be standing here right now, don't blame yourself for this." Amanda said.

Olivia looked up,"I know, but when I see that bastard again, I'll make sure he stays dead."

"I want to know how he is still alive." Fin looked at the sketch like it would tell him the answer.

"Most likely he wasn't dead, we all know he is full of bull." Cragen said when he walked out if his office.

Everyone looked at him.

"Call Barba, get a search warrant for Miller's house. I want the bastard caught."

They nodded and Fin called Barba.

Olivia looked at Simon, who was still taking in all the information.  
"Simon, go to the hospital with Tracy, she needs you now. You can't do any more from here."

Simon nodded. "I need to fill her in anyway."

He walked out of the precinct.

Fin hung up the phone.  
"He's getting the warrant. I'll meet you guys over there."

They nodded and headed towards the elevators.

"We still need to identify his partner." Nick said to Amanda and Olivia.

"We probably won't until we get them. He is most likely the person who helped him with the bullet wound." Amanda said as they stepped out of the elevator and walked to their cars.

**A/N: I probably won't be able to update for a couple days, I'll be lucky if I can this weekend. ****_Please_****_REVIEW_****! I ****_really_**** enjoy your feedback. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy, but I got to update sooner than I thought. I'm happy the Olympics are ****_finally_**** over, and that means new SVU Wednesday yay!**

Fin walked over to where the rest of the team was standing outside of Miller's house.

"You got the warrant?" Nick asked as he walked over to him.

"Barba did us one better, he got us an arrest warrant too."

Nick smirked. "Nice.

They walked over to Amanda and Olivia.

"Think anyone's home?" Amanda looked at the house.

"If he was stupid enough," Olivia said,"again." she added.

They walked over to the front door.

Amanda noticed that it was cracked open.

She looked at all of them,  
and they saw it too.

They all drew their guns.

Fin stepped in. "Jason Miller, NYPD!"

They heard nothing and went to check the other rooms.

All of them could hear each other shouting "clear!"

They all met back in the living room.

"The bastard's not here, let's see if he left anything behind." Nick said.

They started searching the place.

Amanda saw a blood stain on the floor. She looked at Olivia.

"This place sure brings back the memories."

Olivia looked over to where she was and saw it.

She just nodded.

She looked over and saw a door she hadn't noticed before.

She went to open it, but it was locked.

"Damn thing is locked."

Fin came over next to her.

"I got the key for that."

He backed up and kicked the door open.

Olivia walked in and flipped the light switch in the wall.

"Holy shit."

Fin walked in behind her.

The two walls were filled with pictures of Olivia and Simon's family.

There was also a table with pictures laying on it.

"He's been stalking us for the past two months." Olivia said.

"That still doesn't explain how he knew Simon was your brother."

Fin walked over to the table and picked up one of the pictures.

"He's been here recently, look."

He held up the picture.

It was of Simon and the kids, with circles around their faces, and check marks

thorough them.

Olivia grabbed the picture from Fin.

"Looks like he had to have been here recently, they were taken only a couple of hours ago."

Fin looked at the rest of the pictures.

"He may come back. You think they'll be able to get finger prints off of any of these pictures that belong to his partner?"

"We better hope so." Olivia said as she put the picture back down.

They heard Nick yell from the living room.

"I got something!"

They walked out into the living room, where it looked like Nick was holding a picture.

"We have no idea who this is,"he looked at Amanda, then back at Olivia and Fin,"do you guys have any idea who he is?"

He handed Olivia the picture.

She took it and turned it so she could see it.

Then she utterly froze, and they could see the fear in her eyes.

Fin looked at her. "Liv?"

Olivia was visibly shaking a little bit.

Fin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, calm down who's in the picture?"

She looked at Fin and turned the picture towards him.

"It's.. it's Calvin." She stammered as she showed him the picture of the boy with a red circle around his face, and no check in it.

**A/N: I know... I'm evil. **

**Please ****REVIEW****(I agree with whoever reviewed last on the review numbers, whoever you were). )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: A familiar face, indeed? Thought I might bring back an ikder character. (No special appearances by Elliot), just an FYI.**

_"It's.. it's Calvin." She stammered as she showed him the picture of the boy with a red circle around his face, and no check in it._

"Oh my god." Olivia said.

"How did he even know?"

Fin just stared at the picture.

"He may have found out the same way he knew about Simon."

Nick and Amanda looked at each other.

"Who is Calvin?" Nick asked.

Olivia looked at him.

"I guess this never came up", she took a deep breath,

"A couple years back we were investigating a case, which led to an older one. The daughter of the victim was the product of the rape. When she found out, she fell apart and left the city. She signed the parental rights if her son over to me, making me his legal guardian."

She looked back down at the picture.

"What happened?" Amanda asked her.

"The mother, Vivian, had come back, we only knew because her name came up in a case. Long story short, Vivian signed the rights to Calvin's grandparents. He did not take that well, and he was taken right from the precinct."

The room fell silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Liv." Nick broke the silence.

"It was a while back, so Calvin is 14 now, oh god."

Fin looked at her. "What is it?"

Olivia put her finger on the circle.

"There isn't a mark in this, which means we might still have time."

She got out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Amanda asked.

"Calvin's grandparents."

She dialed the number at the others went silent.

"Hello?" Calvin's grandmother answered.

"Mrs. Arliss? It's Olivia Benson."

"Olivia! It's been so long. You sound worried, is something wrong?"

"I believe Calvin is in danger, where is he?"

"He's upstairs sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll go check right now."

"Ok."

Olivia started to relax, realizing that they may be just in time.

"...he went to bed an hour ago so he should be fine."

Olivia was listening and she heard her open a door.

"Oh my god!"

Olivia's eyes got wide.

"What is it?"

"He's... he's gone! His window is open and he's just gone."

"Damn it!"

"Oh my god, do you what happened? You said that you thought he was in danger."

Olivia felt more pure hatred rising in her like earlier.

"I know exactly who did this."

"We're going to come down there now."

"Ok"

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" She dropped the picture on the ground. "We were too late!"

Fin walked over to where she was and picked up the picture.

"You know what this means?"

Olivia looked at Fin when he said that.

Fin continued,"He's going to come back for this."

He waved the picture around.

Amanda looked at him.

"What?"

Fin turned the picture towards her and Nick.

"He is going to come back to check off the picture."

Olivia's facial expression became blank.

"Put everything back where it was exactly. He can't know we were here."

Nick looked at her. "What do you have in mind?"

He grabbed the picture and put it back in the end table.

Olivia went to shut and lock the door to the room.

"I'm going to get an APB out for Miller and an amber alert for Calvin. We need to watch this place closely.

They all turned and walked out if the house.

"What are you proposing we do?"

Nick asked again.

They all walked towards the cars.

Olivia replied,"I'm saying we kick this guy's ass."

They all smirked.

"Permanently" She added

**A/N: ****_please _****REVIEW****!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: What did you guys think of SVU tonight? I thought it was great, but sadly I didn't get to watch the crossover. That's why they invented the DVR. Anyway, new chapter! The words that came to mind for me last chapter were ****_bad ass Benson_****, as some of you out it, ha. First part is in Jason's point of view, FYI.**

_Jason Miller pulled the van up to the warehouse. He and his partner got out and opened the back door._

_The other man pulled the unconscious boy out and they carried him into the warehouse. _

_Jason unlocked the door to the room where the other two were._

_They were both asleep, but he wasn't surprised, they were younger._

_The other man threw the boy onto the ground and slammed the door shut, and locking it._

_Both men walked back out towards the van._

_"I wonder if they've figured it out yet?" Jason said._

_The other man nodded. "The grandmother has most likely contacted Olivia by now-"_

_Jason cut him off,"Meaning they're at my place right now searching."_

_The other man smiled. "That means our plan is in motion. We know what they'll do."_

_Jason nodded, got into the van, and drove off._

_His partner walked back into the warehouse._

_Jason pulled up to the corner away from his house._

_He could see the Detectives walking out of his house._

_He knew their plan, he wasn't stupid._

_Two of them got into one car and drove off, while the other two just sat in their car._

_Jason smiled._

_"Time to set this into action."_

Olivia, Nick, Fin, and Amanda stood in the driveway of the house.

Olivia looked at Amanda and Fin.

"You two go fill in Cragen, we'll call when we see him."

Amanda nodded. "This better work."

Her and Fin started to walk toward their car.

Nick turned towards them.

"It will."

They walked to their car an drove off.

Olivia and Nick walked back to their car, which was parked, now, farther down from the house.

They got in the car.

Olivia looked at Nick.

"And now, we wait."

**A/N: Uh oh. ;) This chapter was intentionally short, didnt want to give too much away. Still not revealing his partner, ****_yet_****.**

**_Please_****REVIEW****.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm **_**so **_**sorry that it took me this long to update. I was preoccupied. Here's the next chapter.**

_The next day..._

Nick and Olivia walked back into the precinct.

They had waited all night, but no sign of Jason.

Cragen saw them walk in and walked out of his office.

"Still no sign of him?"

Nick shook his head.

"We thought he would have shown up by now."

Olivia sat down at her desk.

"We'll have to go back later and see if he came back."

_Jason pulled around the corner to his house._

_He looked cautiously to make sure no one was watching._

_He pulled into his driveway and walked into his house and locked the door._

_Jason knew the Detectives had been here, but they didn't know that._

_He smirked._

_"All things come, to those who wait",he thought and picked up the picture of Calvin._

_2 hours later..._

Nick stood up from his desk.

Olivia looked up at him.

"You ready to leave already?"

"Whenever you are."

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well I've been ready."

They walked out of the precinct together.

Nick pulled the car around the corner of the street.

He pulled the car up two houses down from Jason's.

Olivia was shocked to see a car in the driveway.

"Looks like somebody came back after all."

Nick nodded.

"I'm going to call Fin and get them down here. You got what you need?"

Olivia pulled the little GPS tracker out of her pocket.

"And why wouldn't I?"

Nick rolled his eyes and got his phone out.

Olivia got out of the car and carefully walked over to his car.

She could see into the house, and he was looking at a picture.

He looked out the window and she ducked down real quick before he could see her.

She got the GPS back out and stuck it under his car.

Olivia looked back up and saw that Jason wasn't looking out the window anymore.

She get up and cautiously ran back over to the car.

Nick had hung up his phone when Olivia came back.

"You get it under there?"

Olivia looked at him. "Yeah, could've sworn he knew I was there."

Nick glanced over at the house.

"Why?"

"When I went over there, he looked out the window directly where I was."

Nick looked back at Olivia.

"It was probably nothing, I don't know how he would suspect anything."

Olivia nodded her head.

"You're right. What did you tell Fin?"

"Just told him that Miller was here, he said that they were coming over here."

"Hope you told him to be subtle."

Nick laughed and looked out the window.

He tapped Olivia's shoulder.

"Hey, look."

She looked over at the house where she saw Jason walking to his car.

"Guess he came alone." Olivia said.

Nick got out his phone and called Fin.

"Fin, Miller is in the move, the GPS is on, so you should be able to track him."

"Ok, thanks man."

Nick hung up the phone.

Jason pulled out of his driveway and started down the road.

"Let's see if he takes us home."

Olivia said to Nick.

Nick started the car and followed Miller at a good distance.

_Jason subtly looked into the rear view mirror and saw their car behind him._

_He smirked and pulled out his phone._

_"Yeah, it's me. They're following me."_

_On the other end, his partner smirked too._

_"Excellent."_

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Ha. Things are going to get ****_quite_**** interesting next chapter, FYI. ****_Please _****REVIEW****.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm nick naming this chapter cliffhanger Monday (hint, hint). ;)**

Nick and Olivia kept on following Jason.

Olivia looked closely and could see that he was on the phone.

"He has to be talking to his partner."

Nick looked too. "Wish we knew the number so we could trace it."

Olivia sat back in her seat. "We aren't getting that lucky Nick."

Olivia's cell phone started to ring.

"Who's calling?" Nick asked.

She got her phone out. "It's Cragen."

She answered her phone.

"Benson."

"Liv, what the hell is going on? You guys never got back to me."

"I thought Fin or Amanda would've filled you in, but we're following Jason."

"I'm coming down there with backup, don't try to argue it."

Olivia sighed. "Alright, I hope you guys can be subtle."

She hung up the phone.

"Cragen is coming too."

"He better hang back if he doesn't want to get noticed." Nick said.

"I told him the same thing."

_2 hrs. later_

Nick's cell phone rang.

"It's Fin."

He picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"You sure he's not onto us, we've been following him for the past two hours."

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot."

"We're in the middle of nowhere man."

"Give it time."

He hung up the phone.

"Fin getting bored back there?"

Olivia glanced in the rear view mirror at Fin and Amanda in the car behind them.

"He's just bitching about how long this is taking." Nick replied and smiled slightly.

Olivia smiled too.

They noticed Jason making a sharp turn down a barely noticeable road.

"What the hell?" Nick said and he stopped the car.

Amanda and Fin stopped behind them too.

"Guess we found it." Olivia said and got out her phone.

"I'm calling Cragen, we have to tell him we found it."

Nick nodded as Olivia made the call.

_Jason pulled up in front of the warehouse._

_He got out of the car and walked inside._

_His partner was waiting for him down the long hall, near the kids._

_"They're here." Jason said to him._

_The man smiled as he grabbed his gun._

_"You better make yourself scarce, for now." Jason spoke again._

_"I will."_

Olivia hung up the phone.

"I think we're good by now."

Nick nodded his head and started the car down the road.

Fin followed behind them.

They saw a warehouse come into view.

"Better stop here." Nick said and he turned off the car.

The four detectives got out of the cars.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Amanda asked.

"I say we split, you guys on one side", Olivia motioned towards Fin and Amanda,"and we'll take the other."

They all agreed.

"Let's catch the bastards."

They all drew their guns and walked toward the door.

Nick checked the door, and it was unlocked.

They all entered quietly, splitting off like they had planned.

Olivia and Nick walked down a long hallway that had multiple rooms to it.

All of a sudden a gun appeared around one of the doorways and fired at them.

The bullet hit Nick in the leg and he fell over.

"Damn it!"

"Nick! Are you okay?" Olivia bent over next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They heard someone running and saw Miller running down the hall towards the door at the end.

"Liv go, I'll be fine. I'll call it in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, go get the son of a bitch."

Olivia stood up.

"Hey." Nick said to her.

"What?" She turned and looked at him.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Nick put a little pressure on the bullet wound with one hand and got his radio out with the other.

Olivia turned and ran down the hallway after Jason.

She reached the room where Jason had went into with her gun drawn.

When she got in there she noticed it was a bigger room with more doors.

"Miller, come out here with your hands where I can see them!"

The door behind her closed. She turned and saw Jason pointing a gun at her.

"So nice of you to show Detective Benson."

"Where the hell are they?"

"That's not important right now. It'd be wise to drop your gun, however."

"And why the hell should I do that?"

"Fine. As long as you don't mind partner shooting Ty, or Calvin, or maybe even Olivia."

"You bastard."

She heard a voice come from next to Jason.

"I'd make your decision fast."

"Who the hell is that?"

"I believe you know my partner." Jason sneered as the other man walked out of the room behind Jason. He was wearing a mask.

Olivia kept her gun pointed at them.

"What the hell does that mean?"

The other man looked at her. "Why wouldn't you know me?", he said with a sneer.

He ripped off the mask and dropped to the ground.

"Hello Olivia."

Olivia's eyes got wide.

"Oh my god. You son of a bitch."

**A/N: And the nick name sticks... Who is this mysterious partner? You will find out; I will try to update ASAP. ****_Please_****REVIEW****!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I have two things to say. First: the previews for next week's SVU look _unbelievable_! :0. Second: For the 3 guesses I received (you know who you are) one was actually correct. I didn't think anyone would actually get it. I am so surprised. Anyway, here's the answer to your biggest question!**

_"Oh my god. You son of a bitch."_

Nick Ganzner had smirk growing across his face.

"Long time no see, Olivia."

Olivia had her gun concentrated on him.

"You're lucky I don't shoot you right now."

"I don't think that's in her best interests."

She turned and looked at Jason, who was walking out of the same room Nick had come out of. She hadn't even noticed he had left.

Jason was holding one year old Olivia with a gun at her head.

"I'd advise you to drop the gun Olivia." Nick said.

Olivia turned to look at him

"You're still a sick bastard."

"Thirteen years haven't changed me much."

Jason spoke up again. "You two can catch up later. Drop the gun."

Olivia knew she was out of options.

She lowered the gun to the floor and put her hands up showing she was unarmed.

"Kick it over here." Nick said to her.

She kicked it over to them.

Nick picked the gun up and placed it in his pocket.

Jason lowered the gun and walked back into the other room, then came back out without Olivia.

"Now this should be easier." Nick pointed the gun down slightly and fired a shot at her leg.

She gasped in pain and fell over on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

Nick walked over to her.

She looked up at him.

"Go to hell."

Amanda and Fin ran around the corner to the hall where Nick and Olivia had been.

They sawn Nick laying on the ground with a bullet in his leg.

Amanda yelled,"Nick! Are you ok?"

She ran over to him and Fin followed.

Nick looked over at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Liv?" Fin looked down the hall.

Nick looked in the same direction.

"She ran down there after Miller, haven't heard from her since. I'm starting to get worried."

They heard cars pulling up on the gravel road.

"So much for subtle." Nick said sarcastically.

They heard an ambulance too.

Just after that they heard a gun shot go off from the other room.

"Oh god." Amanda said with worried look on her face.

Fin ran down there to the door.

He tried to open it but it was locked.

"Liv?"

Olivia heard Fin yelling her name on the other side of the door.

Nick and Jason looked towards the door.

"Don't come in here or she's dead!" Jason yelled through the door.

Fin backed away from the door and ran back down to Nick and Amanda.

They both had worried expressions on her face.

"You guys hear that?"

They nodded their heads.

"I have to go fill in Cragen."

Fin said and walked out of the warehouse over to Cragen.

"Fin, what the hell is going on?"

Fin hesitated a moment.

"Here's what we got. Miller shot at Nick and Liv, he hit Nick in the leg. Liv went after him and we heard a shot from in there. He yelled out that if we go in there she's dead."

Cragen looked pissed.

"Damn bastard. We're going to get Nick to the hospital and get Liv out of there."

"Captain, there's actually two bastards, the other man that was working with him is in there too."

"Who is he?"

Fin shrugged. "I don't know."

**A/N: I am sorry for those of you who don't know who Nick Ganzner is. _Please_ REVIEW. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Time for some explanations and revelations!**

The ambulance, containing Nick, drove down the small road towards the hospital.

Cragen was looking at the warehouse.

"We need to find a way to get a visual of that room."

Amanda turned and looked at him. "Well, there aren't any windows that we can see, so it's going to be hard."

They heard a car pull up and they looked over to where it was.

Munch got out of the one side and Simon got out the other.

"Simon? Why'd you bring him here?"

Cragen looked at Munch.

"I thought he should know we found his kids, and that he should be the first person they see when they get out of there."

Fin came walking up to them.

"Guys, there's something you should see."

Amanda, Cragen, and Munch followed him.

Fin lead them over to a window.

"Look, this doesn't let us see into the other room, but look what we can see."

They looked in and saw the kids all sitting in that room.

It looked like Ty was crying and Calvin was trying to calm him down.

They didn't seem to notice them watching this.

"Those poor kids", Fin said. He tried to get the window open, but it was locked.

"Great." Calvin saw this and looked over at the window.

He recognized a few of the Detectives and they could see his eyes get full of hope.

Fin put his finger over his lip signaling for him not to say anything.

Calvin nodded and the door opened. They all ducked out of view and could hear a voice that they didn't recognize.

"Shut up!" They could tell he was talking to Ty.

Cragen and Munch looked at each other when they realized who the man was.

Inside, they heard the door slam shut again.

"Let's move guys." Cragen said to his team.

They all walked back over to where they had left Simon.

"Who the hell was that in there?" Amanda looked at Cragen.

Him and Munch had worried expressions on their faces.

"What?" Amanda asked.

Cragen looked at her and Fin. "We actually know who that man was."

Amanda and Fin looked at each other. "Who was it?!"

Cragen sighed. "You two wouldn't know him. His name is Nick Ganzner. He was a reporter and he was also one of Liv's exes."

Amanda interrupted him. "I'm guessing it didn't end well."

"Let's just say the guy was, well, is nuts." Munch said. "He leaked private information on a case to the public. This was all back in 2000."

Amanda and Fin had looks of realization on their faces.

"That explains a lot." "It still doesn't help us see inside." Cragen looked at the warehouse.

Olivia could hear Ty crying in the other room.

Nick looked annoyed, and he walked over to the other room.

"Leave him alone!" Olivia yelled at him, but he just ignored her and opened the door.

She heard him yell "Shut up!" And he walked back out.

"You really are a sick bastard.", Olivia said coldly.

Nick walked back over to her. "And you're still the same bitch you used to be."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why are you even helping him? Even better question, how the hell are you alive?"She looked at Jason, who was just leaning against the wall.

He looked over at her. "Just because I got hit, doesn't mean it was a good shot."

"It just grazed his skull, easy to patch up and recover from." Nick said.

"I can be very convincing to be dead." Jason smirked. "

It still doesn't explain why you're helping the bastard, or how you to even know each other." Olivia needed to know these answers.

The other two looked at each other. "Shall we enlighten her?" Nick said to Jason, who nodded.

"I had a visitor the day before the trial, and that's how we caught up with each other." Jason said.

"We read the visitor logs from that day, and the only person who had visited was-." Olivia stopped mid sentence.

"Oh my god."

She looked up at the two men.

"Your brother."

**A/N: TWIST! **

**_Please_ REVIEW! I enjoy your feedback A LOT.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A****/N: I got bad news. The next two chapters will be shorter. :(**

_ "Your brother." _

Nick looked at her and smirked.

"You're smarter than i remember too."

Olivia was still processing this. "This is why you helped the bastard."

"He told me everything, and the fact that it was you made it even better." Nick had and evil little smirk on his face.

Jason chimed in. "Yes, he didn't find it challenging to sneak into the morgue and get me out of there."

Olivia had an idea come to her.

Her arm was already at her side, so she moved her hand slightly and pushed the button on her radio so that Cragen and the others could here the conversation.

Outside, their radios came to life. Cragen's eyes lit up. "Everyone be quiet!"

As soon as he said that everyone went silent and the other Detectives listened.

"... get me out of there." They recognized Miller's voice.

"She's trying to feed us information." Munch said.

They heard Olivia's voice. "How the hell did you even know who my family was, or even about Calvin for that matter?"

Cragen and Munch recognized the next voice as Ganzner's.

"You do a little digging, you never know what you'll find."

"Unbelievable." Olivia said.

"What? That you aren't getting all the information out of us to your captain?" Jason looked at her coldly.

Cragen sighed with a little defeat.

"I advise you to turn that off." Nick acknowledged the gun he was holding.

Olivia lifted her finger out the button and they lost contact.

Back outside Cragen wasn't happy. "Damn it."

"Wish it would've kept up for a little longer." Amanda said.

_ Inside... _

"Nice try." Nick raised out his hand.

"Hand it over."

She reluctantly picked up the radio and handed it to him.

Jason walked over a little closer and looked at Nick.

"I think we've wasted enough time here. Now to the main point."

Jason pointed his gun right at Olivia's head.

She knew what he was going to, so reacted instinctively and kicked him where it hurts with her good leg.

Jason dropped the gun and she scrambled to grab it.

**A/N: It's cliffhanger Monday again! _PLEASE _REVIEW****, I get inspired by your responses and feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, OMG. SVU was unbeleiveable, once again te previews were out of context. I personally thought Amanda was screwed and was gonna lose her job. Thank you Lord I was wrong ;). Anyway, including this chapter, there are 3 chapters left of Retaliation. :(. Bit, This is a mostly action chapter!**

Nick went to pull the trigger on his gun, but Olivia grabbed Jason's before he could.

She turned quickly and fired a shot, hitting Nick in the head.

This time it went right into the center of his head, and she knew he was dead.

He fell over and Olivia could hear Jason yelling behind her and she turned to face him.

"No! You bitch!"

Jason punched Olivia in the side of her face and she dropped her gun and she fell to her side.

Jason went for the gun but Olivia reached up and decked him.

He fell backwards into his back, hitting his head, making him go unconscious.

Olivia grabbed her gun and looked over at the room where the kids were.

She used all her strength to push her self off the ground and try to stand up.

It hurt like hell, she needed to get over to them.

She walked slowly, with a limp in her leg, to the door.

She was turning the knob when Jason, who had regained consciousness, came behind her and tackled her as the door opened and they fell into the other room.

Calvin and Ty saw this and they both screamed, "Olivia!"

Jason knocked the gun out of Olivia's hand and he quickly grabbed and aimed it at her head.

He had her pinned to the ground, but she kept trying to push him away.

She could see the kids out of the corner of her eye.

"Run, get out of here!"

Olivia directed that towards Calvin so he could get the other two out.

She grabbed Jason's hands at the wrists and was trying to push him off at the same time he was trying to get a shot as they struggled for the gun.

All of a sudden the gun went off and neither of them had a fresh bullet in them.

They looked over and saw Calvin with a bullet in his stomach.

"Calvin!" This enraged Olivia.

She gathered all her strength and pushed Jason off of her and he fell back dropping the gun.

She grabbed it quickly and pointed it at his head.

The rest all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Jason looked up at her. "You don't have it in you bitch."

Olivia had hot fury in her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

The bullet entered Jason's head and he went permanently still.

She dropped the gun and pulled herself over to Calvin, who was laying on the floor.

She put pressure on the wound and she could hear the door being broken down in the other room.

Ty was in utter shock and just sitting in the corner with his knees pulled into his chest, cuddling little Olivia, who was just sitting there.

The paramedics came in and told Olivia that she could stop and she pulled away from Calvin.

They took him out on a stretcher.

Olivia had tears rolling down her face and the rest of her squad came in.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but this is when it hit her that she had lost a lot of blood from the bullet in her leg.

The last thing she remembered was another paramedic team coming in with a stretcher before she blacked out.

** A/N: Will Calvin make it? Hhhmmmm... **

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is basically the last chapter in the others point of view. Oh, and I just read that William Lewis is coming back in the April 9th episode titled "Beast's Obsession."! I think it's the finale, not positive though. From what I read it looks awesome.**

The rest of the team was hearing multiple gun shots going off at once in there.

Cragen looked at the others.

"We need to get in there now!"

They all nodded and walked inside, down the hall to the door.

They heard another shot go off.

Fin backed up and kicked the door down, and none of them knew the situation.

They all had their guns drawn and walked in.

What they saw was Nick on the floor, dead, and Jason lying dead in another room.

They signaled for the paramedics to come in.

"Liv!" Fin shouted, but they got no response.

They walked over to the other room and saw Olivia over Calvin.

"Damn." Munch said under his breath.

They let the paramedics in and Olivia moved out of the way for them.

Fin and Amanda walked in and over to Olivia as Calvin was taken out to the ambulance on a stretcher.

Cragen walked over to Ty and Olivia in the corner, and he could tell they were scared.

"Liv, you alright?" Fin asked her hit she didn't seem to hear her.

"Liv?" Amanda said her name again with no response.

She suddenly collapsed and Fin caught her before she hit the ground.

"We need another bus!" Amanda shouted and another team of paramedics came in and took Olivia out on a stretcher.

Fin and Amanda walked over to Cragen who was still over with the other two kids.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go home?" Amanda asked them softly.

Ty nodded his head.

Fin reached out his hand to him, and Ty took it.

Amanda picked up Olivia and they walked them outside to where Simon was.

Simon's eyes lit up when he saw his kids.

"Daddy!" Ty yelled and ran to Simon, who gave him a big hug.

Amanda gave Simon Olivia and he smiled.

Simon looked at Fin and Amanda.

"Are the bastards dead?"

Amanda smiled and nodded.

Simon smiled too. "How's Olivia?"

"It looks like she lost a lot of blood, she got shot in there, but I don't think it's anything bad." Fin replied.

"That's good."

Fin and Amanda turned and walked over to Cragen and Munch, who were walking out of the warehouse.

They saw two body bags being carried out of there.

"This time they better stay dead." Fin said as he looked at them.

"Let's just hope Calvin will be ok, it'll crush Liv if something bad happens to him." Munch said.

"We should go to Mercy so we can get there when she wakes up." Amanda said.

"Another two hour trip, great." Munch said sarcastically.

They all walked to their cars leaving the crime scene behind them.

**A/N: Please REVIEW! I know it kinda sucked a little but there's only one more chapter left. :(**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the last chapter :(. Vengeance and Retaliation have come to an end. Oh, did anyone else notice 16 is my number of chapters for both stories? Tell me if you figure out why 16 is a special number ;). Enjoy the final chapter!**

Fin, Amanda, Cragen, and Munch all walked into Mercy.

Cragen walked over to the nurse at the nurse's station.

"I'm looking for a patient, Olivia Benson, she is one of my Detectives."

The nurse nodded her head.

"Ah, yes she's in room 302, she should be awake by now."

Cragen nodded. "Thank you."

He turned and walked back over to the others.

"Nurse says she's fine and she should be awake."

Cragen turned walked down to her room, and the others followed.

Amanda and Fin walked in before Munch and Cragen.

Olivia's eyes were closed but she opened them when she heard them walk in.

"Hey guys."

"You doing ok? We could tell it was pretty intense in there." Fin said.

"You have no idea."

Cragen and Munch walked in.

"We just spoke to Calvin's doctor, he's going to be ok. His grandparents are on their way down now."

Olivia had a look of relief wash over her face.

"Thank God he's ok. How's Nick?"

"He's fine too, barely did any damage."

Olivia sighed. "I feel like I just got off desk duty." She said sarcastically.

It seemed to brighten the mood and everyone smiled.

"Yeah, but it's over now."

They heard someone come up behind them.

They turned and saw Simon and his kids.

"They wanted to see you." Simon looked at Olivia.

"We'll give you two some privacy."

Fin said and they all left the room.

Simon and the kids walked into the room.

"How you doing?"

"Fine, how are these two feeling?"

She looked at Ty and Olivia.

"They're a little shaken up, but they're fine."

Ty walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

When they pulled away Ty said, "Thank you for helping us."

Olivia smiled. "You're welcome."

Simon smiled too.

"How's the other kid, what was his name?"

"His name is Calvin, and he's going to be fine, thank God. I wish they wouldn't have seen there, or been there for that matter. I feel like this is all my fault."

Simon walked over and sat in a chair next to Olivia.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know what they were going to do."

Olivia put her head in her hands.

"I'm just happy they're dead, and that they're going to stay dead."

She looked up and over at Simon.

Simon gave her a comforting smile.

"It's all over now and everybody made it out okay."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"It's all over."

**A/N: It certainly is all over. Thnx for the support for my first two stories :). My next story titled "Law and Order: POTO" _is_ posted! Not telling what POTO means but for a hint it'll be in the crossover category ;).**

**_Please_ REVIEW!**

**Until next time...**

**;)**


End file.
